


Angels and Demons

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Schizophrenic Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Dean meets an odd guy when he's walking through the park. The guy turns out to be a very cute guy named Castiel. As they keep meeting in the park and even spend Christmas together, their friendship turns into something more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Cas has schizophrenia in this story, I don't know much about it. If I got things wrong, please tell me so I can change them or even take it out of the story. The last thing I want is for this to be offensive to anyone.

When Dean was walking home from work through the park on a Wednesday he noticed two things: the first one was a group of teenagers quietly laughing and pointing at someone, the second of was the person they were laughing at, a dark-haired man sitting alone on a bench.

Dean, the righteous man himself, decided to do something about this. So he went and sat on the bench, next to the man. Dean was a teacher at the local primary school so the laughing kids quickly ran away, Dean - or 'mister Winchester' was known to be firmly against bullying and he would often scold kids if he saw them bullying another kid.

Bench-guy looked relieved at this but still he looked uncomfortable, obviously not used to people being so close to him.

"Hey, my name's Dean." Dean held his hand out towards mystery-man.

"Castiel." The guy - Castiel, apparently - hesitated before he carefully shook Dean's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I couldn't help but notice those kids, were they bothering you? I'm their teacher, I could talk to them about it tomorrow." Dean suggested, and Castiel could see the honesty in his eyes.

"That won't be necessary," Castiel looked down at his hands. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Dean chuckled. "What, your mother tell you that?"

"My brother." 

"But you know my name now, right? We're not strangers anymore." Dean knew that he might be pushing but it couldn't hurt to try, Castiel seemed like a nice guy.

"That is true." Castiel pondered.

"Why are you not allowed to talk to people then?" Castiel was about to answer Dean's question when a little boy came up to them from the playground. 

"Hi mister Wintester." He said, motioning for Dean to pick him up, which he immediately did. 

"Hey little guy, how are you doing? This is Ben." He said the second thing to Castiel, who looked at Ben curiously. 

"Who are you?" Ben asked him.

"Me? Oh, um, my name is Castiel." He stuttered.

"Casjel?" Dean chuckled at Ben's mispronunciation.

Cas was just about to correct him when a woman, presumably Ben's mother, approached them. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Has Ben been bothering you?" 

Dean flashed her a smile. "Not at all, miss Braeden."

"Call me Lisa." She said, smiling flirtatiously at Dean. Castiel started to feel like he was intruding on something but Lisa quickly took Ben's hand and walked away from them.

Dean quickly explained to Castiel that Ben was one of Dean's students at school. "I'm not supposed to have a favorite but uh, he's my favorite student." Dean whispered and Castiel chuckled, although he kept looking at Dean with a slightly confused expression on his face.

They talked about random things for a while until a man approached them, dragging a kid with him who definitely did not want to leave the playground.

"Hey Cassie, you ready to go? Who's this? He's not your new punching bag, right?" The guy chuckled as he shook Dean's hand. "I'm Gabe, his big bro. And this is my kid, Loki."

"Gabriel, this is Dean. He's a nice guy, we talked about the weather and about his job." Castiel said.

"Why would he hit me?" Dean's curiosity got the better of him and he did want to know if he had been talking with a criminal. 

Castiel just looked the other way so Gabriel explained it, covering Loki's ears with his hands. "A couple of years ago he punched a guy right in the face because Cas thought the guy was a demon. I mean, Fergus is an asshole and it was quite funny to see him get punched but it wasn't a good thing to do in the middle of a playground with children."

"Yeah well, I'm doing a lot better now so it won't happen again." Castiel huffed.

"So, I'm no demon?" Dean asked with a sly grin, he recognized some things Cas said so he had an idea of what was going on with Castiel.

"I'm not sure, you're just human but sometimes I see flashes of demon or angel for a second. It's quite intriguing." Castiel said, surprising Dean with his honesty.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Dean but we do have to go." Gabriel grabbed his kid's hand again and tugged on Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Okay, well I hope we see each other again sometime." Dean said and Castiel waved at him as he followed Gabriel out of the park. 

~~~~

Over the next months, they kept seeing each other in the park. And if Dean took a small detour just so he could walk through the park on Wednesdays, nobody has to know. And if Castiel, who didn't want to go there before, now agreed to go to the park with Gabriel every week, he'd just tell people there was no reason specific reason behind that.

It was the beginning of December and it was getting quite cold so they were both wearing gloves and a scarf. Castiel was also wearing a winter hat which Dean thought was really cute. But to be fair, Dean thought everything Castiel did was cute. A few weeks after their first meeting, Dean had started calling him Cas, just because it was easier. Castiel normally didn't like nicknames, but for some reason he didn't mind it when Dean did it.

Dean was telling Cas about a snowball fight he had with the kids at school when he saw that Cas was distracted by something. When he looked in the direction Cas was looking in, he saw two quite odd people sitting on a bench. One of them had white hair and was wearing a cream-and-beige-colored three-piece suit, he looked quite angelic while the other one had fiery red hair and all-black clothes. They were eating ice cream, even though there was no ice cream truck to be seen.

"It's weird that they're eating ice cream in the winter, isn't it?" Dean nudged Castiel, who was now straight-up staring at them.

"Mmm? What? Oh, yeah." Castiel replied, sounding very distant. "It's just, they look like an angel and a demon, it's an odd combination. I've never seen it before." 

"I don't know if this is too personal but how do you know if a person is an angel or a demon? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Dean asked carefully, not wanting to push Castiel into telling something he wasn't ready to talk about.

"It's okay, I see their faces, I used to call it their true form. For demons it's like a black blur, for angels it's like a skull but made of blue light, it's hard to describe. My father was very religious so my psychologist says this kind of started because of that, but I might tell you more about that another time."

"That's totally okay. But the fact that they're a couple doesn't bother you?" Dean asked, if this guy was a homophobe, he wanted nothing to do with him, however nice he could be.

"They're a couple? Oh, that does not bother me at all. Gabriel is bisexual, Loki is genderfluid and I think I'm gay, so it would be weird if I was against it." Castiel looked at Dean for a second before returning his gaze towards the odd couple. 

Dean suddenly stood up, holding his hand out for Cas to grab. "Good, because they're good friends of mine and I'm going to introduce you. If that's okay with you, of course."

Castiel hesitated for a moment before grabbing Dean's hand. "I think I can handle it, let's go."

They walked towards the couple, still hand-in-hand, neither of them commented on it, Cas even thought it was quite comforting.

"Dean, how lovely to see you here." The white-haired man immediately stood up to hug Dean.

"Hey, Zira. How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing quite alright. And who is this?" Zira turned to Castiel, who had been hiding half behind Dean until now.

"This is my friend, Castiel." Dean smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you, my name is Aziraphale and this is my partner Crowley."

"Hi." The latter added to the conversation.

"It's nice to meet you both." Castiel said shyly.

~~~~

About two weeks later, Dean had a check-up appointment with Sam and Sam's psychologist, Mrs. Moseley. When they walked out afterwards, he saw Gabriel and Castiel sitting there in the waiting room.

"Hey, you guys here too?" Dean asked them, surprised to see them.

"Yeah, we had to reschedule the appointment because me and the fam are leaving to celebrate the holidays with Kali's parents in a few days. We couldn't be there for Diwali last month so I definitely can't cancel now." Gabriel explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, have fun celebrating Christmas, both of you." 

Then Mrs. Moseley opened the door. "Castiel, you can come in. Gabriel, do you mind waiting here for a little while? I want to talk to Castiel for a bit."

"Oh that's fine. Actually, Dean, do you mind staying here for a bit? I want to ask you something." Gabriel look at Dean with the last question.

"Yeah, sure. Happy holidays, Cas." He said the last thing to Castiel, who was about to walk into the office.

"Happy holidays, Dean." He smiled and Dean blushed.

Mrs. Moseley closed the door behind him and Gabriel and Dean sat down on the chairs.

"I wanted to tell you something but now I'm curious, who was that? Are you here for yourself or for him?" Gabriel asks him straight away.

"That was my little brother Sam. He has something a bit similar to what Cas has. He sees Lucifer, the devil, he used to be there day and night, keeping him awake and torturing him, physically and mentally. He's doing way better now and I'm really proud of him for that. This was just a check-up appointment before the holidays start."

"Ah, okay. Now onto the thing I actually wanted to say but I didn't get the chance last Wednesday: I want to thank you for being there for my brother, he's never really had friends before, people always left him once they found out about his condition. I now know the reason why you're so easy about all of this, because you've seen it before, but still, you've really helped Cas come out of his shell, even helped him make some new friends, something I've been trying for years but I never succeeded. Thank you so much."

For a moment Dean was too stunned to say anything, then he shrugged, acting like it was nothing. "I- thank you. I mean, this is something everyone should do. The fact that people shut him out just because he's a bit different is horrible and should never happen. I'm happy to be there for him."

"Oh, he's real happy you're there for him too, if you know what I mean." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before continuing, "I have one more request, since I'll be gone Cassie will be alone during the holidays, the rest of our siblings live too far away and have their own families to celebrate it with. Could you maybe drop by once or twice during that time? I don't want him to be all by himself the entire time. He wouldn't ask you himself because he'd only feel like he's a burden to you, but I know he'd like it."

"Of course, I don't want him to be alone either. And Sam is going with his girlfriend, Jess, to visit her parents so I'll be alone too, it'd be nice to hang out. Do you maybe have his number so I can text him?"

"Yeah sure, here you go." Gabriel showed Dean his phone with Cas's contact so Dean could put the number in his phone. 

At that moment Sam walked in. "Dean, if I have to wait longer I will take the bus home."

"Yeah, I'm coming, don't get you panties in a twist. Happy holidays, Gabriel." Dean said before he was dragged out of the building by Sam.

~~~~

A few days later Dean couldn't wait any longer, he had been thinking about what Gabriel said: "he's real happy you're there for him too, if you know what I mean", what did that mean? Cas was gay, so there was a possibility that he liked Dean. But what if Cas had mistaken platonic love for romantic love, that would only cause problems later.

He decided that he would just shoot his shot and see what happens.

Dean: Hey, it's Dean, Gabriel gave me your number. I don't know if I'm coming on too strong but would you like to grab dinner sometime? 

Castiel: Hello, Dean. I'd like that. Will this be a date?

Dean: If you want to, then yes. If not, we could just hangout as bro's, that's fine.

Castiel: A date sounds nice.

Dean: I can make us dinner at my house, or your house if you're more comfortable with that, we could watch a movie afterwards. I guess you'd rather not go out in public?

Castiel: We could eat at my house? I have an extensive board game collection, we could play some games? I don't have a lot of movies though.

Dean: I'll bring some movies and I'll also bring the food, I'll have to prepare it at yours, but that won't be a problem, right?

Castiel: That sounds great, Dean. Is this Saturday too early?

Dean: Saturday sounds great, I'll have enough time to do some grocery shopping before then. I'll be there around 5? 

Castiel: Okay.

To Castiel: See you then. xx

~~~~

Castiel: Gabriel, what does "xx" mean?

Gabriel: kisses, why?

Castiel didn't respond, he just blushed and smiled softly.

~~~~

Their date went amazing, Dean quickly found his way in Cas's kitchen, and Dean is quite a good cook so dinner was great. Of course he made them burgers, from his own recipe, and for dessert an apple pie he had prepared that morning. They ended up not watching a movie, they just put on some music and played games all night. It was the most fun either of them had ever had on a first date. At the end of the night Cas promised they'd watch a movie on their second date. Dean had agreed before he could even comprehend that Cas had just asked him out for a second date. Said second date turned out to be the next day, Sunday afternoon. They spent the entire afternoon and evening watching a bunch of Star Wars movies because Dean was shocked when he found out Cas hadn't seen them. Dean might have kissed Cas softly under the mistletoe that Gabriel probably put there right before he left, leaving Cas speechless on his doorstep.

Dean had suggested that, since they're both alone, they spend Christmas together as well. Cas agreed. Dean ended up staying at Cas's house from Christmas Eve until the day after boxing day. They exchanged gifts -neither of them expected the other to even have a gift for them-, watched a lot of movies, cuddled a lot, ate delicious food, played a lot of games and they did some *ahem* other things as well. They had a great time. On boxing day Castiel asked Dean to be his boyfriend.

Then Dean went home for a few days, but not without calling or texting Castiel every day of course. Dean visited some friends, who of course teased him endlessly about his new boyfriend, which Dean pretended to hate more than he actually did. On New Year's Eve he invited Castiel to a small get-together with his friends: Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy, Jo, Ash and Benny and his girlfriend Andrea. Cas was hesitant at first but he agreed anyway. 

It turned out that Cas got along great with Dean's friends. Dean had told them about Cas before so he didn't need to tell anyone about his disorder, which was quite relieving. He could just be this normal guy, having a great time with his boyfriend and his friends. Next year was gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked that. Again, if there was anything wrong, please tell me. It was a bit rushed at the end, apologies for that but I wanted to finish it before Christmas ended. (I posted it on Wattpad yesterday but I didn't have time to put it here too)


End file.
